Secrets Best Untold
by PatronusQuest
Summary: Harry goes into the Chamber with the "simple" goal of saving Ginny. He comes out a completely different person. There are secrets best untold, and when Harry discovers what secrets Dumbledore has been hiding the Wizarding World had better be ready for a whole new Harry. Dark, mean, pretty much unhappy Harry. No pairings at this time. Manipulative Dumbledore. Don't hate, just enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is Queen.

Hello all :D For those of you reading Lost, yes I will still be working on it, no I haven't written a new chapter yet. This story has been eating at me for weeks now and I just sat down and started writing one night. There isn't a pairing as of yet, there may never be a pairing. Harry will be "Dark" in this one. Some knowledge changes people for good, I've learned a lot about that these past weeks with my "friends," perhaps that is where this story came from. Don't worry, it's a Harry centered fic though, I just made a few minor (insert eye roll at minor) adjustments to some characters. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, I really do love it when people criticize my work.

* * *

Harry saw Ginny lying in front of the statue. She looked small and weak compared to the haunting form of Salazar Slytherin. The statue was of Slytherin, his eyes were piercing under a strong brow and Harry couldn't help but think that Slytherin looked intimidating. It was no wonder that half the wizarding world feared even his memory. He looked around the chamber; every bit of it was formed from a dark rock spider webbed with veins of pure white. It created a strong, yet beautiful, contrast.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Come to save your little girlfriend," a voice drawled. A figure stepped out of the shadows, his Hogwarts robes similar, yet different, than Harry's. Harry immediately recognized the boy.

"You're Tom Riddle, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and you're Harry Potter. I've heard much about you," Riddle looked Harry over.

"Who hasn't," Harry muttered and was shocked to hear Riddle laugh.

"That Harry is very true. Now that you're in the Chamber it is time for my glorious return," Tom said, his eyes flashed red.

"Return?"

"Yes, did you not realize? The heir of Slytherin could only be the most powerful wizard of all time, me," Tom raised his arms.

"You?"

"Yes, me. Lord Voldemort," Riddle grinned, "Do you not see it Potter?"

"No, I see a student. Nothing more than that, and a pathetic one at that," Harry grinned back. Riddle's eyes flashed with fury and Harry took a step back. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Tell me Potter, how is your godfather? Sirius isn't it?" Riddle said quite suddenly. His eyes shone with amusement; there was a motive to the question.

Harry stopped short, "Godfather?" he echoed stunned.  
Riddle feigned surprise, "Why yes Harry, your godfather. Did you not know of him?"

"I-I have a godfather?" Harry asked, excitement creeping into him. Riddle had to be lying, but if he wasn't lying then that meant Harry had a family.

"You do Harry. Dumbledore knew, Harry. He knew you had a godfather," Tom advanced on Harry.

"You're lying. Who told you that? Dumbledore would have told me," Harry's voice wavered. He didn't want to believe what he was saying.

"Don't deny the truth Potter. He lied to you, you trusted him and he repaid that trust with lies," his eyes burned like coals. Harry whimpered under his gaze.

"You're lying Riddle. Dumbledore would never lie; he's the greatest sorcerer in the world. He cares about me…"Harry died off.

Tom laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, "You're nothing more than a tool to him Harry. He used you to defeat Quirrel last year," his voice was full of derision, "Three first years made it through the obstacles guarding the stone. He wanted you to face Quirrel and Voldemort. He wanted to make sure you were loyal to him only."

Harry's face twisted and his conviction began to waver, "You're a liar," he cried out, shoving Riddle's hand off his shoulder.

"You know I'm not Harry. What about the basilisk? How did the "greatest sorcerer ever" not figure out what lies in the chamber? A second year mudblood discovered the truth. He used you Harry. He's training you to fight his battle, and you will lose."

"No, that's not true," Harry shouted. He shuffled backwards and fell. Riddle moved to stand over him.

"Dumbledore is a liar and a fraud. You put your faith in the wrong man and you will suffer the same fate he does," Riddle paused, "Or you can join me. Imagine the world should we join together Harry. The muggleborns could be raised in magical homes; orphans will go only to magical family members. No child will have to go through what you did. They'll always know of their powers, it won't be something to be feared," his face alit with passion.

"How?" Harry's voice held hope for the children like him.

"Not now Harry. I mustn't tell you of all my plans and we are off our topic, Dumbledore," he sneered at the name.

"I refuse to believe that he's lied to me. Dumbledore has been nothing but kind to me since I arrived in this world," Harry stared defiantly into Riddle's eyes.

"He's grooming you. Why do you think you grew up with muggles? You were instantly amazed and overwhelmed by this world were you not?" Harry nodded his agreement, "That was his goal. You were overwhelmed and eager to learn anything about it. So he sent a half-giant to teach you about it. Funny how biased you are towards magical creatures now, had you not met Hagrid what would you think of half-giants? Or centaurs? Hmmm?"

"I am not biased," Harry mumbled.

"Yes you are, had Hagrid not been the first magical person you met you would not think the same of half-breeds. They're freaks of nature and should not exist," he hissed.

"You're wrong!"

"Admit it Potter, Dumbledore has manipulated you!" Riddle's face flushed.

"He has not!" Harry cried out.

"He has too!" Riddle roared, "He brought you into the magical community under his terms. You had a living godfather you could have stayed with. There were thousands of magical families that would have adopted you. Had you stayed with Sirius or any other magical family you would have been swayed by their beliefs. You would have known the truths of the magical world but the meddling full sent you off to incompetent muggles that tried to beat the magic out of you. Do not deny it!"

Harry began scooting backwards as Riddles tirade continued, "Dumbledore manipulated your family! He trusted someone that was not under the protection of the charm hiding your family to keep the secret. HE practically handed your family to Voldemort! It is his fault your family is dead! What did he tell you saved you from the killing curse?"

"Love," Harry whispered, "My mother gave her life to save me."

"Love!" Riddle roared with laughter, "Love saved you from the killing curse. How many mothers do you think died for their children during that war Potter? Love had nothing to do with it."

"Then what caused him to vanish?!" Harry yelled, his voice echoed around the chamber and he heard something stir, "What was that?"

"That Harry, was the basilisk. It seems you were too loud. Would you care to meet her?" Riddle laughed and turned to the statue, "_Come out my dear,"_ he hissed. There was a grinding noise and Harry looked around nervously.

"No, don't do this Riddle!" he yelled, he got to his feet and began running.

"Where are you going Potter, do you not want to stay for the party. Your little blood traitor would love for you to be present at her death, I'm sure of it," Riddle taunted.

Harry stopped and turned around, "Don't you dare, she's done nothing to you."

Riddle looked at him thoughtfully, "No, but her death will be necessary for my rebirth."

The statues around him looked more formidable now that Harry knew the danger that lurked behind him. He tried to recall everything the paper had said; spiders flee before it, no, that wasn't very helpful at all. The cry of the rooster was fatal to it, that would be helpful if I had a rooster, Harry thought ruefully. It was highly venomous and eye contact causes instant death, that was definitely something to remember.

"Harry, meet my pet," Riddle laughed. Behind him a monstrous snake was coiled. Its scales were an electric green and its body the size of a tree trunk. Harry didn't need to look to know its eyes were a poisonous yellow. He closed his eyes, he was supposed to defeat that monster, it was impossible.

_"Don't kill him dear,"_ he heard Riddle hiss, _"We will have need of him later on. He needs to be sedated, that is all…."_

Harry didn't listen to the rest of what Riddle had said; he sprinted towards the boy and snake in an attempt to save Ginny.

"I won't let her die. I promised Ron I'd get her out," Harry whispered to himself as he ran.

_"Oh my dear,"_ Harry heard a voice say, _"Don't make promises you can't keep,"_ the voice almost sounded regretful. Harry felt the sting of something entering his body and fell to the floor. As his vision clouded he saw Riddle lean over him and smirk.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived. In my grasp, what shall I do with you?" Riddle's mocking voice was the last thing he heard before succumbing to the darkness that clouded his vision.

* * *

If y'all didn't know the review box is write below this little message. Here's the directions on how to use it (in case you didn't know :D). Happy reviewing! (or not, ya know...)

1) type your message in the box

2) hit submit and make Patronus happy :D


End file.
